The invention concerns the technical domain of articulations of ring, rotary or slide type, with workings suitable to set as a grease reserve in order to lengthen the intervals of time at which greasing must be performed.
More particularly, the invention concerns all types of pivots and slides requiring periodic lubrication to improve the friction and slide between two parts that have a movement relative to each other.
Such is the case, for example, with a guidance device in ring form for assembly with a capacity for articulation and/or sliding of a component such as a shaft or pin.
The workings suitable to act as a grease reserve at the bore of the ring can be composed of holes, cells, grooves, etc.
Also note that still in a known manner, the ring or the pin can have workings to feed grease, at given time intervals, to the friction area and, more particularly, the workings suitable to act as a grease reserve.
In effect, it has been observed that, during a standard lubrication, there is a renewal of grease in the operating play, hot this renewal in the workings under load is only partial and uncontrolled in the case of major oscillations, and non-existent in the case of weak oscillations.
According to the state of the art, to remedy this disadvantage, it is necessary to undertake a very heavy maintenance operation that requires the dismounting of parts, in order to perform a manual lubrication, and then to remount the said parts.
This operation of dismounting of opposing parts is long, costly and involves a risk of damage to fee various component parts of the joint in question.
As a result of this, lubrication is very often delayed, which is detrimental to the satisfactory operation of the assembly.
The invention is intended to remedy these disadvantages in a simple, safe, effective and rational manner.